Yaoi no Basket
by Ciel Rivaille
Summary: La Generación de los Milagros se separó por cuestiones del destino, pero, por los mismos giros del destino tiene que volver a unirse. Claro, pero esta vez no serán solo ellos.
1. Interrupción

**Capítulo I**: _Interrupción._

**La Generación de los Milagros se reúne.**

_**Al fin me he dado cuenta… **_

El último periodo de la preparatoria comenzaba, el tiempo luego de los exámenes era de lo más relajado, solo tenían que asistir hasta que las clases acabaran y, al no tener nada que hacer, la escuela se volvía más liviana para llevar. Aunque al principio, el club de baloncesto de Seirin estaba deprimido por haber perdido la Copa de Invierno, todo el colegio le animó. Pues sí, su colegio uno nuevo y publico, había llegado a ser sub-campeón de aquella liga tan importante. Fue así, como reiniciaron las prácticas normales para el club de básquet.

Kuroko rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kagami, sin dejar de besarse. Hacía un rato que habían llegado, buscando un lugar privado donde pasar el rato antes del entrenamiento y, la cancha a oscuras y vacía parecía ser el mejor lugar para eso. Las piernas del fantasma estaban una a cada lado del pelirrojo y este estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared que los separaba de las gradas, cuando un pequeñísimo jadeo se le escapó de los labios al de cabello celeste la situación pasó a tomar otro nivel, las manos del numero 10 se colaron bajo la camisa del numero 1, acariciando la pálida piel.

Awww, que bonitos tortolitos — se escuchó una voz grave y lenta, casi aburrida, sino hubiera sido por el tono sarcástico.

¿¡A-A-Aomine!? — exclamó Kagami casi tirando al chico que tenía en sus piernas.

Hola, Aomine-kun — saludó la sombra haciendo un pequeño gesto con su mano.

El número 5 de Gakuen caminaba lentamente hacia su dirección, sosteniendo un casco y con una mochila al hombro. Se sentó en la banca más cercana a ellos. Kuroko ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de Kagami. Este no sabía si morir o matar primero a su sombra.

Entonces ¿Ustedes…? — movió sus cejas significativamente.

¿Q-qué? — exclamó alterado el pelirrojo.

Si. Somos novios — respondió el más bajo.

Era de esperarse — masculló el moreno.

La cuestión es ¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que vengas a vendernos cosméticos ¿O sí? — farfulló Taiga.

Err, es obvio que no. — bufó el de cabello azul. Sacó su celular y le enseñó la pantalla a la pareja — Akashi me dijo que viniera. —

¡¿El psicópata de tijeras que quiso apuñalarme?! — exclamó el pelirrojo completamente alterado. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? — preguntó con paranoia mirando hacia todos lados a la defensiva.

¡Boo! — exclamó una voz atrás de Kagami.

Este jadeó ante la sorpresa y casi le da un puñetazo a…. ¿Takao? Se volvió hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta que era el tipo con ojos de águila y no el pelirrojo psicópata. Estaba verdaderamente confundido.

Hola, Takao-kun — le saludó Kuroko.

¡Hey! ¡Hola, Kuroko-kun~! — le saludó el moreno sonriente.

¿Y Midorima-kun? — preguntó Kuroko, como obviedad.

Allí — dijo señalando las gradas, donde el fanático del horóscopo estaba sentado leyendo con tranquilidad.

Midorima se acomodó los anteojos con su mano vendada y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. A su lado, había una pequeña lagartija de peluche. Kagami ahogó un grito. ¿Se habían estado besuqueando frente a Midorima y Takao? ¿Desde hace cuanto estaban allí? Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

A Shin-chan le llegó un mensaje de Akashi-kun, por eso vinimos — explicó el número 10 de Shutoku.

¿Qué demonios querrá Akashi? — preguntó exasperado Midorima.

Las luces se prendieron de golpe, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente en toda su extensión y Kise apareció con brillitos emanando de su cuerpo. Todos se llevaron las manos a los ojos por la repentina claridad, pero el rubio modelo se reía emocionado, fue corriendo hasta abrazar-ahogar a Kuroko entre sus brazos.

Kuroko-chi~ ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No? —

Kagami carraspeó un poco, Midorima rodó los ojos y Aomine tenía la vista en su celular, mensajeandole a alguien. Luego de unos instantes, la sombra pudo deshacerse del abrazo del rubio. Quién lloriqueó un poco, mascullando un 'Kuroko-chi eres tan cruel conmigo'

¡Hola, minna! — saludó el modelo con una sonrisa.

Hola — saludaron Midorima y Takao.

Adivino. ¿A ti también te llamó el enano tijeras-maniático? — bufó Kagami.

Si~ ¿Cómo lo sabes Kagami-chi? — preguntó el rubio con una mueca inocente.

Sexto sentido — se encogió de hombros, molesto.

¡Woah! ¡Tal vez tengas las mismas habilidades que Akashi-chi! — exclamó el rubio.

¡Já! — exclamó Aomine, riendo sarcásticamente. — Cómo si eso fuera posible — bufó el moreno.

¡Tu…! — fue callado por un toque de Kuroko, que lo silencio. Pero continuó refunfuñando.

El equipo de Seirin comenzaba a llegar, hablando y comentando cosas entre ellos. La entrenadora venía con ellos. Todos se pararon en seco al ver a esos chicos junto a SUS jugadores. Kise les saludó con exagerados gestos, agitando sus manos. Aomine bufó y Midorima les saludó cordialmente.

Hola~ — dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

El equipo ahogó un grito a ver un gigante de cabello lila, pero enseguida reconocieron a Murasakibara, quien comía una paleta y llevaba en la mano una bolsa de osos de gomita. Riko estaba verdaderamente alterada, ¿Habían organizado una reunión de la generación de los milagros luego de que el líder de esta les pateara el trasera en la Copa de Invierno? Iba a matar a Kuroko, definitivamente. Pero ¿Qué demonios hacían Kagami y Takao con ellos? ¿Y dónde estaba Akashi?

¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó siniestramente.

Los chicos se habían acercado al grupo de personas con cabellos de colores. Murasakibara se había sentado luego de saludar a todos. El capitán de Seirin tenía una venita saltando en medio de su frente. Izuki saludó a todos, aunque miró con desconfianza al moreno, quien ignoraba olímpicamente a todos.

Oh, bueno. Aka-chin dijo que viniéramos aquí — explicó el gigante.

¿Y si Aka-chin, err, quiero decir Akashi dijera que se tiraran de un puente, lo harían? — preguntó molesto Kagami,

Yo sí, si Aka-chin lo pide debe ser por algo — respondió Murasakibara con ese tono

¿Heee? —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Kise se rio un poco y Midorima asintió para sí mismo, era casi obvio que Murasakibara iba a responder de esa manera. Bueno, si Akashi estuviera ahí ellos también habrían respondido así porque el pelirrojo daba miedo cuando se sacaba.

Bueno, cuando Akashi-chi nos pedía algo, no solía decir cosas tontas. Por eso le tenemos confianza. — respondió el rubio amablemente. Todos le prestaban atención al modelo. —Además, Akashi-chi siempre se preocupó por nosotros o al menos ese es el recuerdo que tengo de él. Sé que después cambio un poco…

¿Un poco? ¡Un ojo cambio de color y tuvo una nueva personalidad! — bufó Aomine.

Como decía — masculló Ryota — Creo que si la Generación de los Milagros es tan buena como somos, es porque…

Soy el único que pudo educar sus talentos— respondió una voz.

El equipo de Seirin, que estaba ahora cerca de las bancas, se volvió hacia la entrada, donde un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos bicolor había entrado, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

¡Hey! ¡Hola, Aka-chin! —


	2. Cercanía

**Capítulo II**: _Cercanía._

**El brillante plan de Akashi para dominar el mundo**_**.**_

_**Que no soy nada sin ti.**_

Todo el mundo tenía su vista posada sobre el pelirrojo heterocromo. Que había entrado con aire triunfal hasta pararse al lado de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, todos y cada uno de los presentes le miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Seguramente ya sabrán porque los he reunido. — comentó el ex –Capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

— No. — masculló Aomine.

— ¿Ah, no? Ash — farfulló frustrado, ligeramente molesto.

Con la impertinente actitud del pelirrojo más bajo, Riko se molestaba más y más, ¿Que hacía ese enano –Porque para ella era un victoria llamarlo enano, después de todo, era más bajo que la mayoría de los chicos de su equipo- allí? Se cruzó de brazos expectantes.

— Además, nosotros estamos aquí porque esta es nuestra cancha — masculló Hyuuga.

— Por eso mismo no les avise nada, sería un desperdicio de tiempo y crédito avisarles tanto a ustedes como a Tetsuya, el idiota que tiene por sombra y Takao-kun. —

— ¿He? ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó el último aludido. Por otra parte, Kuroko le había dado un toque a Kagami para que no se abalanzara sobre el pelirrojo más bajo —

— Era obvio que vendrías con Shintarou — aclaró el heterocromo.

— Oh. — mascullaron los aludidos ligeramente incómodos y tensos.

— Bueno — sentenció la entrenadora — ¿Para qué están aquí? —

— Para conquistar el jodido mundo — afirmó Akashi.

— ¿Heee? — dijeron todos sorprendidos, excepto Murasakibara, que seguía entretenido con sus gomitas.

— Por supuesto, según las reglas. Nosotros — señaló puntualmente a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros — No podemos entrar a la competencia nacional que se organizará este año porque vendríamos a ser una 'juntada' y no un 'club' propiamente dicho. —

— Eso explica todo — respondió Midorima acomodándose los lentes. — Comprendo, pero ni Takao, ni el equipo de Seirin fueron cortados por la misma raya que nosotros — añadió.

— Cierto, cierto. — dijo pensativo Kise, sentándose al lado de Aomine.

— Pero Seirin es muy fuerte, además de proactiva. — defendió Kuroko a su equipo.

— Eso lo sé. — aseguró Seijuurou. — ¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí? —

Riko y Hyuuga no sabían si sentirse alagados o insultados, pero se quedaron con la inquietante sensación de que, en algún aspecto, la Generación de los Milagros los respetaba como oponentes.

— Aunque claro, si estuviéramos juntos le daríamos un guantazo de primera — bufó Aomine riendo para sí mismo, chocando manos con Kise.

— Entonces. ¿Eso es una propuesta para crear un club independiente de baloncesto? — preguntó Riko, meditando.

— Exacto. Quiero ganar esa competencia, pero necesito un equipo competente —

— Oh, me siento alagado~ — comentó Shinji.

— ¿Por qué creen que aceptaríamos? — preguntó Hyuuga, molesto.

— Yo juego — dijo Kuroko tranquilamente.

— P-pero ¿N-no era que no querías jugar de la manera que ellos jugaban? — preguntó Kagami, sorprendido.

— Pero Akashi-kun no nos dirigirá de esa manera, ¿Verdad? — aseguró el fantasma mirando a su anterior capitán.

— Oh, claro. Como supuse que me pedirías eso, estuve preparando un cambio para el equipo —

El peli celeste asintió y tanto su luz como su equipo seguían sorprendidos.

— ¡Woah~! ¡Kuroko-chi! ¿Podré ser tu luz esta vez? — preguntó emocionado Kise, casi tirándose a abrazarlo.

Aomine lo detuvo sujetándole por el cogote como si fuera un gato.

— Hey, alto ahí. — sentenció Daiki. —Te quedas tranquilito, copiador — masculló lentamente.

— ¡Buaa! ¡Qué cruel eres conmigo, Aomine-chi~! ¡Yo también quiero jugar con Kuroko-chi! — exclamó el rubio sollozando un poco.

— Confórmate con u conmigo — sentenció secamente.

— ¡Qué bien~! ¡Podré jugar contra Aomine-chi! —

— Idiota — masculló para sí mismo.

— Me encanta la idea — dijo al final Riko. — Espero que los chicos estén de acuerdo. — finalizó la chica. — ¡Ahora, se ponen a practicar! —

— ¿Con ellos aquí? — preguntó Izuki.

— ¿Por qué no?

El de ojos de águila miro el aura demoniaca que rondaba a todo el equipo que los miraba con cara de 'No encestan una canasta y nos reiremos de ustedes para toda la eternidad'

— Riko-chi — llamó el modelo a la entrenadora.

— ¿Mande? —

Ryota tiró la mano de Aomine, haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrío, no entendía bien porque, ya debía estar acostumbrado a los arranques de cariño del rubio. 'Debe ser porque hace mucho no jugamos juntos' se dijo así mismo. Aunque sabía que se estaba mintiendo y –le dio una mirada al rubio- parecía que su compañero no sabía el significado de fealdad y ser 'opaco'

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? — la castaña se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Qué bien~! ¡Vamos, Aomine-chi! — exclamó el rubio arrastrándolo a los vestidores.

Kuroko y Kagami ya estaban en la cancha, pero el pelirrojo no parecía demasiado entusiasmado, estaba más concentrado en analizar al pelirrojo y a su perro, err, quiso decir, compañero de cabello lila. Kuroko le tiró un pelotazo, que hizo que el resto de sus compañeros intentara contener una risa. Taiga se frotó el lugar donde la pelota le había golpeado, pero no se concentró demasiado en la práctica, solo escuchaba los gritos de Riko de fondo. Akashi, decidió ignorarlo, para dedicarse a rastrear mejor las habilidades del equipo, estaba sentado al lado de Atsushi comiendo de vez en cuando, alguna de las gomitas que su amigo le convidaba. Este se acostó sobre su regazo, sacando su mente del juego para que sus ojos se posaran en él, sorprendido.

— Estoy cansado, Aka-chin~ — comentó el pelilila pesadamente, mientras se llevaba una gomita a la boca.

— Aja, pero no comas acostado, te podrías atragantar. —

— Está bien, Aka-chin~ — prefería tener las piernas de su ex –capitán como almohada que comer dulces, al menos por un ratito.

La mente del pelirrojo volvió a concentrarse en la práctica, vio divertido como Aomine era arrastrado por el rubio y se perdían en lo que debían ser los vestidores. El moreno no puso mayor resistencia, pero no hizo nada para soltarse del agarre del modelo que iba felizmente medio metro delante de él. Solamente le soltó cuando ya estuvieron dentro y Ryota revisó su bolso en busca de su uniforme de básquet, Aomine dejó con pesadez su mochila y se sacó la remera con tranquilidad. El rubio le miró intranquilo.

— ¿Qué? — masculló Daiki.

— Voltéate, por favor, Aomine-chi —

— ¿He? Pareces una chica — bufó el moreno.

— ¡Solo hazlo, por favor! — exclamó el modelo.

Con pesadez y lentamente se volteó, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Cuando creyó que había pasado el tiempo justo se cambió el también, deslizando intencionalmente su vista por el blondo cuerpo, haciendo que el chico jugara con sus dedos, balanceándose ligeramente, esperando a su compañero. De abajo hacia arriba, los ojos azul petróleo recorrieron milímetro a milímetro a su antiguo compañero, hasta que en su cuello, sobre el bordecillo de la musculosa, vio una marca rojiza. Se acercó al Kise quien iba retrocediendo por el semblante del moreno, de pronto, chocó contra una pared y tanteó un poco, no había escapatoria, de un lado tenía los casilleros y del otro, bancas, Aomine estaba parado en frente suyo, demasiado cerca como para ser su amigo, con un dedo, corrió un poco la tira, quemando la piel que tocaba, hasta toparse con lo que quería, la marca de una mordedura desesperada. El rubio no comprendía para nada la situación pero temblaba ligeramente por el miedo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó más molesto de lo que pretendía.


End file.
